The Spiked-Wall Stadium Deathmatch #2
by The Mysterious Anon
Summary: It's the second deathmatch I wrote- Mario vs. Link


1 Mario VS Dinky  
  
By Silverlink  
  
  
  
Biyomon- Welcome to the second annual Spiked Wall Stadium death match.  
  
Pikachu- This should be a cool interview. Two cool characters, sorry but one's a tub of lard and another's a shortie, battling each other.  
  
Biyomon- And guess what? Pikachu and I have become closer friends. (puts wing around Pikachu)  
  
  
  
Audience- Awwwwwwww!  
  
  
  
Pikachu- Ok, OK, cut the crap. Let's do the corners.  
  
Biyomon- In this ugly red corner, the fattest, the slowest, the stupidest, the meanest… (In a monotone voice) Mario.  
  
  
  
Mario- A-HEM.  
  
  
  
Biyomon- SUPER Mario.  
  
  
  
Mario appears on stage, flying with his cape. He lands on the podium and says "It's-a-meee! Mari-oooooooo!" The audience throws garbage at him.  
  
  
  
Audience- Boo! Boo! Boooooooooooooooooooo!  
  
  
  
Pikachu- Everyone hates Mario.  
  
Biyomon- As you said, he's a tub o' lard.  
  
Pikachu- But in this beautiful greenish yellow corner, the shortest, the cutest, the smallest, the dinkiest…  
  
Link enters through one of exit doors and kicks a dinky little kid into the arena. The kid is in a cute little tunic, and he has two cute little freckles under his huge eyes. He has a cute dinky sword.  
  
  
  
Biyomon and Pikachu- (Go to Link)  
  
Pikachu- Who's that?  
  
  
  
Link- That's Dinky, the most annoying little cousin I could ever have!!  
  
  
  
Biyomon- But he's small and cute. How can Dinky do so much damage?  
  
  
  
Link- You'll see. I have to go bury me relatives. Dinky killed them.  
  
  
  
Pikachu- How'd he do that?  
  
  
  
Link- You'll see. Bye. So long Dinky. And good riddance. (Leaves)  
  
  
  
Pikachu and Biyomon- (Go back to booth.)  
  
Biyomon and Pikachu- Let the fight begin.  
  
  
  
Mario- (Kicks Dinky across the ring) I loove playing Dinkyball!  
  
Dinky- Don't call me Dinky. Call me "Link".  
  
Mario- Whatever. (Kicks Dinky across the room again)  
  
Dinky- That's it. I have to pull the deadly fast one on ya. (Pulls out a sword)  
  
  
  
Pikachu- Oh, no. Dinky has a sword.  
  
Biiyomon- It's over and done with for Mario.  
  
Dinky- (Stabs Mario. His sword bends like rubber) This cottonpickin' sword is rubber. Well I can kill him with my boomerang.  
  
Mario- (Burns up boomerang with a fireball) Ha hahahahahah ha.  
  
Dinky- Darn it!  
  
  
  
Dinky jumps on Mario's arm and shows his only two sharp teeth before he digs his fangs into Mario's arm. Then Dinky tries to kill Mario by aiming for the big vein in his throat.  
  
  
  
Mario- (Slaps Dinky off his neck. Dinky bangs into a post)  
  
Dinky- Thank God for me because I have Link's longshot thingy. (Pulls it out. It is so heavy, he drops it and it makes a hollow in the ground) Darn it!  
  
Mario- Ooooh. I'm so scared.  
  
Dinky- Luckily I have a Digimon and a Pokemon. (Takes out a Pokeball) Goooooo, Flareon!  
  
  
  
The Pokeball bangs on the ground and there's a flash of red. My favorite Pokemon, Flareon, comes out of the ball. The big fire filled dog stares down at Mario.  
  
  
  
Dinky- Ha, ha. Flareon do your Fire Blast attack.  
  
  
  
The Pokemon opens it's mouth and a big blast of fire comes out. The fire aims for Mario and scorches him. Mario flies into the air.  
  
  
  
Dinky- Now eat Mario. (Rubs hands together. His fangs gleam in the spotlight)  
  
  
  
The dog tosses Mario in the air and catches him in his mouth. Suddenly the big dog burps up Mario.  
  
Flareon- Yuck. Flare-re-on. Yuck! Flare, Flare, Flareon!  
  
Dinky- You don't like him. Oh, well. Flareon, return.  
  
  
  
Biyomon- I guess Mario's so nasty nobody wants to eat him.  
  
Pikachu- I would never eat Mario. Suppose what he's made out of.  
  
Biyomon- I guess Dinky's Digimon can eat him. Digimon are da best.  
  
Pikachu- No! Pokemon rule!  
  
Biyomon- All you say is your name! We speak in different languages.  
  
Pikachu- Am I saying Pikachu? Am I? AM I? Pikachu, pika, chu.  
  
Biyomon- Yess.  
  
Pikachu- Why I outta…  
  
Biyomon- Shhhh!  
  
  
  
Dinky- Goooooo, LadyDevimon!  
  
  
  
The audience is silent. They wait for the Digimon to come. Nothing happens. Mario scoffs on the other side of the pole.  
  
  
  
Biyomon- I guess LadyDevimon doesn't want to eat Mario either.  
  
Pikachu- Good. I changed my mind. I'm cheering for Mario now.  
  
Biyomon- WHAT?!!? Mario's mean. What do you mean you're changing?  
  
Pikachu- What do you mean "What do you mean?"? I'm changing sides and I'll bet 10,000,000,000,000 bucks Mario will win.  
  
Biyomon- Fine with me.  
  
Mario- You little cheat! There's no one here. (Kicks Dinky across the stage)  
  
Dinky- Owowowowowowowowowowow! (A Uranus flies around his head)  
  
  
  
Mario gets ready to kick Dinky into a spiked wall when a mysterious Digimon flies behind him. She has black wings with pale white hair and she has blue hypnotizing eyes. Her name is LadyDevimon. She is 10 feet tall and Mario's 5 feet. She has sharp fangs like Dinky's and she's wearing all black.  
  
  
  
LadyDevimon- What are you doing to Dinky?  
  
Mario- I was just showing him how to play soccer for the championship tomorrow. (Stares at LadyDevimon's fangs)  
  
LadyDevimon- In a wrestling match?  
  
Mario- Yep.  
  
LadyDevimon- OK. Fine with me. (Squarley kicks Mario into the spiked wall) Ouch, that's gotta hurt.  
  
Mario- (Walks back up onto the stage in a body cast)  
  
LadyDevimon- I'm sorry. Did I hurt you? Here let me gnaw of the cast.  
  
Mario- No don't touch me!!! (Feels a jab of pain in his arm) YEEEEOOOOOWWW!!! (Flies through the ceiling into the air. The ceiling has spikes on it)  
  
LadyDevimon- I'll catch you Mario. (Flies into the air after Mario)  
  
  
  
Biyomon- Pikachu you better have the cash waiting for me.  
  
Pikachu- Shaddup. I have it.  
  
Biyomon- You better, this match is violent.  
  
  
  
LadyDevimon- (Catches Mario's overalls with her mouth)  
  
Mario- Please don't let go of meee! (Looks down. Sees the United States with labels and color on each state on it)  
  
LadyDevimon- Ah…ah…AhCOO! (Lets go of Mario) Stupid hay fever.  
  
Mario- HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!  
  
LadyDevimon- I'll catch you! (Zooms after Mario)  
  
Mario- Help me! I'm about to fall into the stadium!!!!  
  
LadyDevimon- Shut yer yappin'. Are you falling?  
  
Mario- (Looks down. He is one centimeter from the ground.)  
  
Dinky- Ha! Ha! Ha! You dummy. Afraid of a centimeter.  
  
Mario- Well look at the size of a trashcan, Dinky!!  
  
Dinky- What did you say? (Grows 40 yards tall)  
  
Mario- Well, um, you see…  
  
Dinky- DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME DINKY!! (Eats Mario) Mmm. Delicious. (Grows back down to his trashcan height)  
  
  
  
Biyomon- That Dinky can never remember what happens. He won, too.  
  
Pikachu- What?!?! No! This match was rigged!!  
  
Biyomon- (Puts out her wing and moves her fingers back and fourth) Hand over the cash.  
  
Pikachu- No! This match was rigged. And anyway, I don't have a quadrillion smackaroos.  
  
Biyomon- That's it! In the next battle, we are versing each other.  
  
Pikachu- And if I loose I give you 10,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 dollars.  
  
Biyomon and Pikachu- O-KAY! 


End file.
